All My Children: Doorways of Yesterday
by mortaldaughterofAthena
Summary: Adopted from Apbarium. William Pevensie finds his way into Narnia during the Golden Age.
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOo

The first brave former Telmarine soldier stepped out onto the new—or, rather, old soil. The first thing he noticed was that it was very warm, much warmer than it had ever been in Narnia. Humid, as well. The flora also seemed much changed, with wide, bright green leaves and brilliant flowers blooming as far as he could see into the thick forest. Birds, far more colourful than he had ever seen flew to and fro, singing beautiful and exotic songs, while vibrant frogs chirped from their perches on small shrubs.

He took off his stuffy jacket, helmet, and chain mail, and removed the rest of his armour, along with his shoes and stockings. Much better! But, where were the others? He looked back to the doorway, but could not see through the pure white glow it emitted. Hadn't the Lion said they would all come to this new land together? He frowned, and then shrugged. He supposed he would simply have to wait. After all, the last time the Telmarines didn't trust Him, look where that got them.

He strolled out from the shade of the trees and into the glaring sun. Had it ever been so intense back home? He didn't think so. But no matter. It would not do to be hesitant in this new world.

Stopping to listen, he heard the faint sound of crashing waves, smiling faintly as he recalled his childhood by the Eastern Ocean, in the days when his parents were still alive, before he was drafted into the king's army, when his greatest joy was to go sailing and feel the wind through his hair. Still grinning, he set off toward the noise.

oOoOoOoOo

"All right men, form ranks!"

"Yes, sir!"

William Pevensie, husband of Helen Pevensie, father of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie, fell in line with twenty-six other men. They had just landed on the shore of an unknown, seemingly uninhabited island. Nevertheless, this close to Japan, one would do well to stay alert.

Sure enough, William was right. In the distance, he caught sight of a lone figure rapidly approaching the platoon. "Lieutenant!" he hissed. Lieutenant Kelly looked at him and raised an eyebrow. William subtly nodded toward the incoming silhouette. Kelly nodded fractionally and nonchalantly turned his head toward the possible threat. The rest of the men, noticing the exchange, stared at the pair with an unusual alertness.

"Men," the lieutenant began quietly, "there is an unknown entity breaching the perimeter. It is not clear whether it is hostile, but we shall find out rather soon, I imagine." He gave a wolfish grin. "Arms at the ready." William gulped.

oOoOoOoOo

"_Well, this might be a problem."_ The former soldier thought to himself. He had been walking for only a few minutes, and already he was thirsty. He decided to keep walking towards the sound of water. Maybe this ocean's water would be as sweet as that of the Eastern Ocean. There was only one way to find out.

Finally, he cleared the last of the foliage and stepped out onto the pale, squishy sand. _"But, by the king, that's hot!"_The sand was scorching and seared the poor man's feet. After experimenting a few more times, the unfortunate man concluded that he could not get across the sand barefooted. Trotting back to the shade on tender soles, he found two broad, moist leaves that were soothing against his burnt feet. He also scrounged around for some rope-like material, and found several suitable lengths of wiry roots. Tying the leaves to his feet with the roots, he tentatively stepped out again onto the sand. Discovering that with the makeshift shoes the sand's heat was not nearly so severe, he set off—albeit clumsily—for the waves.

Almost running the last few meters downhill, he jumps into the surf. The water was cool, but not too cold, and he tore off his leafy footwear in favour of letting the waterlogged sand envelop his feet. But didn't that feel wonderful! Bending down, he cupped his hands together and scooped up some of the clear water. Bringing his hands to his mouth, he took a drink.

Immediately, he spit it out, sputtering, throat burning and nose aching. No, this was nothing like the Eastern Ocean. Nothing at all like the Eastern Ocean. What was this place?

Suddenly, he heard splashing. Wading a bit farther out into the sea, he craned his neck to look for the commotion. Could it have been his comrades?

No, it wasn't. There was a cluster of figures in the distance, but he could not make out a single trait. They seemed strangely bulky, and moved with a wary stiffness. Shrugging to himself, and figuring it could not hurt just to take a quick peek, he slowly ambled through the knee-high water towards what would hopefully be an explanation. After this week, really, he was beyond being surprised.

oOoOoOoOo

"Dear God, is he carrying a sword?"

"Armour! By Jove, would you look at that! The poor sod looks like a medieval knight!"

"Maybe he's one of King Arthur's, eh?"

As the figure came closer and closer, and his apparel became more defined, the jibes got louder and louder. Indeed, the strange man looked like something out of one of William's youngest daughter's storybooks. He had pale pink skin and shaggy sandy blond hair, so he probably wasn't an enemy. Barelegged to his knees and fairly buff, he strode through the surf blissfully unaware of their presence. They watched and laughed as he sampled the Pacific water—"That's not gonna get'cha anywhere, mate!" –and sobered as he started directly towards the platoon. Each man had a hand on his rifle.

"Oh, hello!" the odd man, waved. "I say, who are you?" He had a unidentifiable accent. Coming closer and closer, he called out, "Do you happen to have any water?"

Private Jonathon Cook, a brash man standing next to William, yelled back, "Yes, we do. Would you like some?" Lieutenant Kelly shot him a sharp look, which he ignored. "All you'd have to do is drop your arms!"

"Alrigh—"

"Enough!" Shouted Kelly.

But it was too late. The man had already dropped his sword, and also what looked like a dagger, and picked up his pace.

oOoOoOoOo

"So," the former Telmarine began, "what exactly is this place?" Forty minutes later, after many introductions and gulps of water, they had made camp and shared their rations with him. "And who are you all?"

"This is an unidentified island in the Pacific Ocean, and we are a platoon of His Majesty's Royal Army." Said a man named Harold Smith. He raised an eyebrow. "I think the better question is, who are you?"

"Well," the fellow in question began, "I used to be a Narnian—or, at least, what I thought was a Narnian—and apparently before that, I was Telmarine. Now I don't know what I am. But my name is Rolf."

The His Majesty's 23rd Platoon exchanged glances.

"Rolf, would you like to take a lie down? You're probably very tired after a trip across universes, aren't you?" Rolf yawned.

"Well, I suppose I am a mite sleepy." He slurred. "But really, good people, the way from Narnia wasn't too difficult. Just follow Aslan, I mean, right?" He stretched out and lied down. "Right?" Rolf was fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOo

"He's a Looney." William looked over at his friend Gregory McGuffey and couldn't help but agree.

"The man is certainly touched in the head. Sunstroke, you think?" William suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." The platoon's unofficial medic, Thomas Brady, examined him. "Look, he isn't sunburned at all."

"Wonder what an Aslan is?" Henry asked.

"Dunno. And what do you suppose Narnian or a Telmarine is?" questioned Jonathon.

"They almost sound like…nationalities? But I've never heard of either." William responded. Just then, Lieutenant Kelly marched over to the clustered soldiers.

"Listen up, men," everyone stood at attention. "We don't know who the hell this guy is, or where the hell he's from, but we're going to find out. Pevensie, you take your cluster over here and scout the area where 'Rolf'" he nudged the man in question with his boot, "appeared. Perhaps there are more of them. You will report back to me at sixteen hundred hours. Is that clear?" Kelly glared at them. At their affirmation, he nodded approvingly. "Good." He snapped a salute, and then walked back to the rest of the platoon.

"Alright, men, you heard the lieutenant." William called out. "Let's move!" They gathered canteens of water and other supplies needed for a short hike, and set off into the jungle.

oOoOoOoOo

"Great Scott, would you look at this!"

"What?"

"It's…it's a doorway! A bloody doorway!"

"What?"

"Come, see for yourselves!"

The four other men hurried over to where Private Gregory McGuffey was staring, mouth agape. In front of them was a rectangle frame made of—tree branches? Jonathon walked around the—thing—slowly, eyeing it critically. "You sure it's a _doorway_? It's probably just a funny growin' tree."

"With no leaves?" Gregory said reproachfully. "No, this is unmistakably a doorway. I can feel it." William stared at his comrade with a sad, longing look. McGuffey was the youngest man in the platoon and painfully reminded him of his youngest daughter. Oh, how he missed Lucy! How he missed all four of them! He mentally shook himself. There would be time to dwell on such matters afterwards.

"This is abs—"Cook's voice suddenly cut off.

"Er, Pevensie?"

"Mmm?"

"We have a problem."

"What do you—oi! Where's Cook?"

"That's the problem!" Brady exclaimed, panicking. "He walked through that _doorway_," his face twisted into a scowl. "And he disappeared!"

"Are you daft?" William questioned incredulously. "If he went through the tree branches, he would have come out the other side. It's quite simple Brady."

"I know that! I know that!" Brady was waving his hands emphatically and pacing frantically. "But he _didn't_come out the other side!"

"Brady!" William barked. "There is nothing magical or fantastical about those sticks! They. Are. Just. Wood." His patience was wearing thin. And as if to prove his point, he strode over to the mysterious doorway and took a purposeful step through it. And he vanished.

"See! See! Look!" Brady was jumping up and down, pointing at the place where Pevensie and Cook had seemingly evaporated. He laughed somewhat hysterically. "It's magic! Magic!"

"Magic." Gregory repeated. He walked in a circle around the spot. It looked exactly the same from the other side. In fact, he could even see Brady through the gaps in the branches, along with a few flowers blooming behind the frantic man. But when he poked his index finger into the doorway, he could no longer see it. And from Brady's gasp, Gregory knew that he couldn't see it either.

Gregory jerked his hand back, and his finger reappeared. This was all so surreal. He took a deep breath, and looked over at Brady. The man was staring at him with wide eyes. Gregory made a decision.

"Right. Magic. We're going in there."

"_What_?" aghast, Brady's face melted into a mask of horror.

"You heard me."

"But…but…there could be…there could be…"

"Could be _what_?"

"I don't know! Bears! All sorts of wild beasts and creatures!"

"Brady, that's _Cook_ and _Pevensie_ in there. Besides, what would Kelly say if we came back without them?"

Brady muttered something under his breath. "I still think it's a bad idea."

"Come on, already." Gregory grasped Brady's arm and shoved him through the doorway. He disappeared. Gregory took another step, and vanished as well. The forest was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

"_Brady, that's_Cook_and_Pevensie_in there. Besides, what would Kelly say if we came back without them?"_

_Brady muttered something under his breath. "I still think it's a bad idea."_

_"Come on, already." Gregory grasped Brady's arm and shoved him through the doorway. He disappeared. Gregory took another step, and vanished as well. The forest was silent._

Chapter 2

The first thing William thought when he went through was 'whoa'.

The second was 'where the hell are we?'.

The beach they were on was beautiful, seemingly way too good to be true. The white sand, the jagged cliffs, the old castle, the perfect waters…

Hang on, a castle?

"bloody hell", Cook said, interrupting his train of thought, "it looks like paradise."

William shook off his daze and quickly ordered "right men, we're going to see what's going on". Setting the pace, they marched the 2 miles towards the castle, before coming to a halt at the sight of a young girl in the water.

"you there, where are we?" the girl looked taken aback at the strange question.

"why, you're in Narnia, of course," she continued at their confused looks "Cair Parevel? Lantern Waste? Any of this ring a bell?" she glanced out at the ocean solemnly before returning her gaze to them "Oh, mother is calling. I suggest you seek an audience with the kings and queens." She said before turning out to the ocean.

"wait, where? And what are you?" Brady looked astonished down where her legs SHOULD be. But instead of legs…

"you really don't know where you are, don't you? The guards by the marble stairs will direct you to the throne room. And my name is Aquamarine. Fitting for a mermaid, isn't it?" the cluster watched as she flicked her tail around and swam away. Slowly recovering from his shock, he realised how similar Aquamarine was to Lucy…

_FLASHBACK_

"_after a long time, the King returned from the war, and the Princess was delighted to see her father. They had a long feast that lasted a week to celebrate the King's return, and they all lived happily ever after." William was surprised to see his youngest daughter with tears in her eyes. "what's wrong, sweetie?"_

"_why do you have to go, daddy?" _

"_to make you safe, darling. Just like in the story."_

"_will you come home like in the story?"_

_He looked her in the eyes. "just be like the princess and be strong for your daddy. Everything will work out and I'll be home soon enough." He didn't mention the things he would have to go through, or that he might not come home. That would just be too hard on the little girl._

"_goodnight, Lucy. Sleep well."_

_And the next morning, he was gone_

_END FLASHBACK_

He strode up towards the stairs, gesturing for his fellow soldiers to follow. Only when he got closer did he realise what the guards were. They were two half donkey things **(A/N PJO anyone?)** with bows and arrows, and swords at their waist. However, this time he did not let the shock stop his tracks. He continued on until he heard one say, "state your purpose, stranger."

"a mermaid told me to ask for an audience with the kings and queens"

"Aquamarine?" the other said, both chuckling, before saying, "best fetch Tumnis then, take them to the council." The first left.

"who's Tumnus?"

"Tumnus is a faun like us, he's like Queen Susan's regent. He basically runs Cair Parevell in her absence."

He spent the next five minutes trying to explain what he knew, which wasn't much, about this strange new world. Just as he explained the whole picture to Gregory, who was looking around in wonder, another faun came out with the first guard.

"you must be the ones Cadvan was talking about. I am Tumnus, and you are…"

"Platoon Sargent Pevensie, and these are my men, Cook, Brady and Gregory."

He nodded almost, understandingly William thought, as though he knew the costs of war. "I have been informed on the strange titles of your world. Come, we must take you to tell their Majesties."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The castle looked like something out of Arthurian Legends. Swords hung at most men's waists, glistening under the hot sun. Elaborate hilts adorned them all, studded with a multitude of varied jewels. The women wore beautiful medieval dresses, of all colours of the rainbow. The fabrics looked expensive and came in every texture imaginable, from velvet to silk.

But the strangest thing was the animals. They talked, properly talked. William had barely comprehended the… er… faun! That was it. But talking animals took the cake.

The crowd hushed as a regal woman with a gold and silver crown walked… no glided, into the area. An annoyed look on her face, she came up to Tumnus and courteously asked, "Mr Tumnus, you would not have happened upon Lu, would you? She is required in the war council."

Lu… that was his daughter's nickname… a torrent of emotions swept him off his feet, causing him to stagger. Instantly, Tumnus steadied him, as he replied "I believe she was summoned 10 minutes ago to the council chambers, she left with Edmund."

Now, this was getting weird. The names were a coincidence. Weren't they?

The woman transferred her attention to him, smiling slightly when she saw William and his platoon. "Welcome to Narnia. I am Queen Susan. And you are?"

Tumnus subtly motioned for us to bow. "your majesty, this is Platoon Sergeant Pevensie and his platoon."

The Platoon all looked at each other, and therefor missed the shocked expression the queen had covered. "come, my siblings will be interested to meet you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The queen held up her hand to stop them before she entered, saying "wait here" they placed their ears against the door to listen to the discussion

"if we cut them off at the western flank, we can… oh, hello Su, finally back, are you?"

" I would have been back earlier if someone had told me Lu was here already. Also, Peter, I saw some ah… English soldiers, if you know what I mean."

"English soldiers? Here?"

"you will recognise one of them, too. A platoon sergeant that looks very like someone you know."

A silence filled the room before King Peter said, "Orius, please leave us, and send in the visitors."

A deep voice said, "your majesty" , before they heard a clip clopping sound, like hoofs, coming towards them. Realising their situation, they jumped back.

The deep voice, who he assumed was Orius, left the room and told them, "their majesties will see you now"

William got the Platoon sorted with a "march formation, quickly" before they marched in, bowed and kneeled. They kept their eyes down.

And that's why he missed the shocked glances the kings and queens exchanged. That's why he missed the confused stare Tumnus gave him. He didn't miss, however, the eldest whispering, "Dad?"

**I'm imagining this as in the 9****th****/10****th**** year of their reign. William wouldn't know the grown up (Lucy would be nineteen, peter would be twenty three) versions of his children, and the Pevensie's memories of England would have faded. I might be making assumptions here, but I'm thinking they would barely remember him as a healthy man, and during the war he would be hungry and not overly healthy, meaning he would look different. Hence, remembering the name but not the face.**

**R&R- it's down there**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. AN

HI GUYS

I know, no update for ages. I currently have little to no inspiration, so when I get inspiration and have a chapter ready, I will update. Temporary Hiatus, I promise.

Also, my name has been changed from checkmate2002 to mortaldaughterofathena.

I'm really sorry.


	4. story removal

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Kit Of Love and Yaoi

Twipotterfreak28

Sugarquills007

Demophobic

mortaldaughterofathena

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

or just go to change(dot)org and type in 'Fanfiction'. It should be one of the first to pop up.

Thank you


End file.
